1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animated dolls and more particularly to a crying doll wherein tears of liquid are dispensed onto the external surface of the doll's eyes simultaneously with a crying sound produced when the doll is activated. The animated doll also includes a movable arm and hand for wiping away the tears from the doll's eyes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of animated dolls and baby dolls have been developed over the years which provide functions that are similar to those of a real live baby or young child. One such doll is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,338 wherein the doll is adapted to produce a burping sound when its back is patted and simultaneously to spit up through the mouth some of the water which has previously been fed to the doll from an external bottle.